1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus including the zoom lens, which are suitable for use in a broadcasting television camera, a video camera, a digital still camera, and a silver-halide film camera.
In recent years, a zoom lens having a wide angle of field and a high zoom ratio and further having high optical performance has been demanded for image pickup apparatus such as a television camera, a silver-halide film camera, a digital camera, and a video camera. As the zoom lens having the wide angle of field and the high zoom ratio, there has been known a positive-lead and telephoto type five-unit zoom lens including five lens units in which a lens unit having a positive refractive power is arranged at the end on an object side, and which include, as a whole, positive, negative, positive, positive, and positive lens units.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, as a zoom lens of this positive-lead type, there is known a five-unit zoom lens suitable for a television camera, in which a zoom lens unit having a variator function and a compensator function includes three movable lens units moving in different loci during zooming (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-248449).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-248449 discloses a zoom lens having an angle of field at wide angle end of approximately 60° to 70° and a magnification of approximately 10 to 20, which includes a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens unit having a positive refractive power, and a fifth lens unit having a positive refractive power. In the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-248449, the second, third, and fourth lens units constitute a zoom system.
An image pickup apparatus such as a television camera, a photographing camera, and a video camera is strongly required to have high optical performance with the entire system having a small size and a light weight. In particular, to a wide angle and super telephoto lens having an angle of field at wide angle end of 50° or larger and a magnification of 60 or larger, the size and weight of the first lens unit cause an increase in size and weight of the entire lens, which significantly affects operability of a camera lens. Therefore, downsizing and weight reduction of the first lens unit are particularly important.
In order to achieve both a wide angle of field and a high zoom ratio while suppressing an increase or an effective lens diameter of the first lens unit, it is important to appropriately achieve power arrangement of the constituting lens units and to appropriately set movement loci during zooming of the second and third lens units for zooming. In particular, it is important to appropriately set the movement loci in a zoom range from the wide angle end to an intermediate zoom position. When these configurations are not appropriately set, it is difficult to provide a zoom lens having high optical performance over the entire zoom range with a wide angle of field and a high zoom ratio while downsizing the entire system.